The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth's POV
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: This is the new revised version! The second chapter is here, but still review!
1. Chapter 1

This fic is on chapters 11-13 In Annabeth's POV…. so enjoy! Percabeth is guaranteed!

Disclaimer: I do not, did not, and never will own any of these characters, places ect.

because I am not Rick Riordan. (disclaimer just to be safe fyi)

_Italics _= thoughts

**Annabeth's POV**

I was was walking quietly through the tunnels in Mt. Saint Helens. AKA, one of Hephaestus's forges and Typhon's prison. Percy had to be around here somewhere.

_Finally_! I thought. I saw Percy run towards a platform in the center of the lava lake.

I grabbed Percy and covered his mouth. I pulled him behind a large cauldron and asked "Do you want to get us killed?!"

Percy yanked the Yankee's cap off my head and I shimmered into visibility.

"Percy what is your problem?" I asked.

His green eyes met my gray ones. I love the color of his exquisite and beautiful sea green eyes. ( don't tell Athena I said this or you are dead.)

"We're about to get company!" said Percy.

He told me about the class of Telkhines

Telkhines! Uh oh… Their rising is not good news for Olympus. If they could make Poseidon's trident who knows what they could make for the Titans and their allies!

"So that's what they are, Telkhines. I should have known. And their making… well look." I said

We looked over the cauldron to see three large Telkhines, or sea demons, working in the center of the platform.

They were talking about fusing metals.

"What is that?" asked Percy.

I shook my head in spite of myself. Percy could be so oblivious to things.

I said "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder.." Percy cut me off.

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon. And they… they said they made my father's trident."

_Thank you Percy! Now that is one less thing I have to explain to you! _

"The Telkhines betrayed the gods. They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus." I said.

"With Kronos" Percy helpfully added. I nodded.

"We have to get out.." But before I could finish, the Telkhine children came out.

"Put your cap back on. Get out!" said Percy.

"What!" I said a little higher than intended. "No! I am not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." said Percy.

Percy is brave. He really is, but I don't trust him in the whole "smarts and plans" category.

"But you'll be killed!" I protested.

"I'll be fine, besides, we've got no choice."

Percy could be, well, a seaweed brain, but he did make up for that in bravery.

Then I did the most outgoing, crazy thing I've ever done. That's saying a lot. I kissed him. It was something I've wanted to do for a long time. It was the best feeling I've ever felt. It was like a jolt of electricity went through my body and slowly melting into a puddle. Then I put on my cap and disappeared.

I ducked behind another cauldron to see what would happen to Percy. He was bound to need help sometime. The Telkhines were saying something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The sea demons trapped Percy and to my horror, threw lava on him and watched him suffer. I was about to run in and help him when the ground started to rumble. Then Percy screamed and an enormous wave of… saltwater? washed me halfway back to Hephaestus's workshop.

How in the Hades did Percy summon saltwater all the way to Mt. Saint Helens? And the earthquake? I know Poseidon is the god of earthquakes as well as the sea. But an earthquake of that size would have killed a demigod! I had to go help him! Just then, the tunnel shook even more and the tunnel that led to Mt. Saint Helens collapsed.

"No" I whispered.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed as tears streaked down my face.

I collapsed to my knees and hugged my chest as my body was wracked with sobs. Percy the boy I …love? Yes, love is gone forever. (again, if you tell Athena this you are dead meat!) I slowly rose to my feet and trudged back to Hephaestus's workshop.(sorry for the sobbing and stuff. He's her best friend! Hopefully you would cry too if you witnessed your best friend's death!)

end of chapter one

If you want the other chapter, I need 5 reviews! ( hurry because the chapter is already written!) (please tell me how to make the characters less OCC ! I will greatly appreciate this!) luv u guys! ~ lonewolfrox624 aka roxy J p.s. thank you singerinthesilence for your helpful tips! I'm new here & I didn't know that stuff! J


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I've been really busy! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places! (just to be safe!)**

**Annabeth's POV **

Hephaestus had transported me back to camp. I walked to the Big House to tell Chiron about the quest. I sat down where Chiron usually played pinochle with Dionysus and waited. Moments later, Chiron appeared and asked what had happened on the quest.

I told him everything. However, when I got to the part about Percy in Mt. Saint Helens and how he was crushed in the mountain, a lonely tear slid down my cheek. Chiron gazed at me sadly. Then he looked to the ground.

"The poor boy. He was one of my bravest pupils. I guess we were wrong about the Great Prophecy after all. But maybe he was fortunate enough to find help. We will wait two weeks before we burn his shroud. We have made that mistake with him before." said Chiron.

I remembered the time we came back from the Underworld to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt and we burned our shrouds. I thought it was kind of sad to burn my shroud because it was really beautiful. Then I remembered the shroud that was made for Percy by the Ares cabin. He loved burning that. The thoughts of those happy memories with Percy brought more tears to my eyes.

"Chiron, I have to unpack. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin. Well… I'll see you later." I said as I bolted to my cabin.

I darted in and locked the door. Luckily all of my cabin mates were at archery so I was alone for another 46 minutes.

"I just can't believe that he's gone… he can't be gone!" I whispered as tears filled my eyes again.

One by one, the tears fell like raindrops in the beginning of a storm. Slow at first, but more were sure to follow. I tried to gulp down the sadness with happy memories. Like the _"_Thrill Ride of Love" in Waterland and when Percy made the water almost pulverize us against the gate.

If I hadn't intervened, we would have gone to Hades the hard but fast way. Then again, the water did save us from the metal spiders and humiliation. Grover did save us from crashing into solid asphalt.

Oh gods, what was I going to tell Grover?! That is if he ever came back from the Labyrinth. Oh gods! How could I forget about Tyson! All of his tears could flood the lake! Again if he returned from the Labyrinth.

More tears rained down as I thought of the life without my best friends. First Thalia left, then Luke, then a ton of other demigods I knew left for Kronos or died. Then Thalia came back, Bianca and Zoe died, Nico left, and now my best friends are gone.

I had taken more that three people on the quest and had paid the consequence. Tears fell faster and faster until they could not be stopped.

I ran out of the cabin and to the ocean. The look of the sea always helped me think. However, today the ocean looked dark, cold, and depressed.

Maybe Poseidon already knew the fate of his son. The waves lapped against the shore like somehow it knew that the Poseidon no longer had demigod camper's anymore. I left feeling more depressed than before.

It has almost been two weeks since Percy had died. All of the campers and I gave up hope of seeing Percy alive again.

We were going to burn his shroud that day. The Ares cabin offered to make it but I brutally refused. I made it myself. It was a long, silky green with a coal black trident.

A tear fell from my eye as I remembered his first summer at Camp Half -Blood. I looked longingly at the bead I had fashioned his shroud after. I remembered the shining green trident that appeared above Percy's head when he was claimed as Poseidon's son.

I was alone in my cabin with Percy's shroud when Chiron came and got me. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked upon the shroud. Chiron had seen this sight many times before.

We silently walked to the amphitheatre and we could hear every little sound. Finally, we got there and Chiron solemnly lit the fire.

The campers arrived by cabin. Only quiet mumbling and the crackle of the fire could be heard. Chiron started the ceremony by saying

"Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, went on a quest with four friends into the Labyrinth. Only one has returned. We all sadly assume that he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his greatest surviving friend to do the final honors."

I took the shroud and gently placed it on the flames. I turned to look at the campers. Juniper was crying and even the Ares cabin attended. (Maybe Chiron made them come?) I managed to say

"He was probably the greatest friend I've ever had. He.."

I glanced at the entrance and truly believed that I was going insane. Or that Percy's ghost came back to watch his own funeral. I truly believed that I saw Percy at the entrance.

I blinked. I felt my face get hot as I said

"He's right there!"

I was mad that he didn't tell anyone that he was there. I probably look like a wreck!

Chiron went over to say something but I didn't care.

"Where have you been!" I yelled as I pushed a Demeter kid out of the way.

I hugged him.

"I- we thought you were dead!" I said almost blowing my own secret.

"I'm sorry I got lost." he says.

That was totally what I did NOT want to hear.

"LOST!" I yelled.

"Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world…" I started.

"Annabeth." said Chiron calmly.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in somewhere more private. The rest of you, back to your normal activities." stated Chiron.

And with that, he picked Percy and I off the ground and on to his back. As Chiron galloped back to the Big House, I was really happy to have my best friend back.

THE END!

I will not do the rest of the book! I've got better things to do! This was just my favorite part in the book. Thank you guys with the constructive flames! You guys are awesome!

Sorry about the grammar/ spelling mistakes! Give me a break. Review please! ~Roxy


End file.
